Magpakailanman
– * Second incarnation: * }} | last_aired = present | num_episodes = N/A (airs every Saturday) | followed_by = | opentheme = "Magpakailanman" sung by Wency Cornejo }} Magpakailanman (English: Forevermore) is a weekly anthology of inspiring stories of the GMA Network aired every Thursday Before 24 Oras and Saturday before Celebrity Bluff Magpakailanman features the life experiences of famous personalities and ordinary people who loved and lost on their way to success. The show is hosted by 24 Oras anchor Mel Tiangco and Joe Marasigan. The first incarnation of the show aired its last original episode on and was replaced by the E.S.P. TV series. While the succeeding show was then still under production, reruns of Magpakailanman were aired until . Reruns of Magpakailanman were aired on GMA Life TV. On its 10th anniversary, Magpakailanman returned to Philippine television on . Marasigan and Tiangco reprised her role as the host/narrator. Overview Magpakailanman was originally created by GMA Entertainment TV Group as a one-season inspirational drama special intended for the celebration of World Meeting of Families''http://www.iccfm.org/link0305.pdf in January 23–24, 2003. Actress Vilma Santos was the original choice to host the show, but was eventually given went to ''Frontpage anchor Mel Tiangco and GMA Network News anchor Joe Marasigan after the former refused the offer. Because of the overwhelming positive feedback from viewers and critics, and high ratings, the network decided to make it as a regular weekly drama anthology. It was originally shown every Monday night. The show premiered with Bakit Ako Mahihiya? (Why Should I Be Ashamed?), an episode about the life of former “Jukebox Queen”, the late Didith Reyes. On its second season, the network decided to move the show from Monday nights to a Thursday night timeslot. The Janet Clemente Story served as the show's second season pilot. Because of its continued leadership in the ratings game, the show had finally toppled its rival "Maalaala Mo Kaya" (which regarded as the longest drama anthology on Philippine television), which later prompted to change its schedule from Thursday nights to Fridays. As a result of this move, Magpakailanman's ratings began to decline, and eventually, the management decided to cancel the show. Return and changes After a four-year hiatus and due to the growing clamor to revive the program, GMA Network decided to have Magpakailanman returned to Philippine television. The returning drama anthology premiered on , which again pitted against MMK, which has been airing also every Saturday nights since 2008. Tiangco returned as the show’s presenter. GMA Entertainment TV Assistant Vice President for Drama, Redgie Acuña-Magno, states that it took two years to convince Tiangco to appear on the show again, which she eventually agreed when the network’s President, Chairman and CEO, Atty. Felipe Gozon himself, sent a word about his request to have her return to the show. Aside from mere storytelling and narrating, Tiangco took a more participative role in the development of the show. The new season’s main objective is, as it was in its previous seasons, to make the stories inspiring and uplifting. However, the new incarnation of the show now also aims to have the featured stories provocative, exceptional, arresting, and/or sensational. The production team also applied some “investigative” elements into the show's plot. With this new formula, the program not only showed the exact events that happened, but also examined certain aspects as to why these unfortunate events occurred, and how these situations can be prevented in the future. Notable episodes Awards and nominations ;Asian Television Award * 2006 (Highly Commended) – Kalbaryo ng Isang Ina (Patricia Dongallo Story) episode * 2005 Best Single Performance by an Actor – Nonie Buencamino (Sa Kabila ng Karamdaman/Despite the Hurts, An AIDS Victim Story) * 2005 Best Single Performance by an Actress (Highly Commended) – Lorna Tolentino (Sa Kabila ng Karamdaman/Despite the Hurts, An AIDS Victim Story) * 2003 Best Single Performance by an Actress (Highly Commended) – Jolina Magdangal (Abot-Kamay na Pangarap/Reachable Dream, The Wayda Cosme Story) ;Catholic Mass Media Award * 2007 Best Drama Series/Program * 2003 Best Drama Series/Program'''http://www.cmmafoundation.org/cmma_files/cmma2003winners.pdf ;ANAK TV Seal Award * '''2009 Anak TV Seal Awardee * 2008 Anak TV Seal Awardee ;PMPC Star Awards for TV * 2007 Best Single Performance by an Actress – Pauleen Luna (Sa Dulo ng Pag-ibig, The Olivia Ortiz Story) * 2005 Best Single Performance by an Actress – Lorna Tolentino (Sa Kabila ng Karamdaman, An AIDS Victim Story) * 2004 Best Single Performance by an Actress – Ara Mina (Kapag Ang Pag-Ibig ay Wagas, The Gerry & Marlene Mariano Story) * 2003 Best Single Performance by an Actress – Sunshine Dizon (Kakaibang Mukha ng Pag-ibig)http://cerphin.net/balita/ABSCBN-sweeps-17th-PMPC-Star-Awards-for-TV/source/128824/ * 2013 Best Drama Anthology Program * 2013 Best Single Performance by an Actress Nominee - Krystal Reyes (Batang Ina: The Tintin Ng Story) * 2013 Best Single Performance by an Actor Nominee - Keempee de Leon (Ang Tatay Kong Beki: The Ruben Marasigan Story) * 2014 Best Drama Anthology Program ;ENPRESS Golden Screen Awards for TV * 2004 Outstanding Drama Serial – (Babangon Din Ang Kahapon episode) * 2004 Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Special – Sunshine Dizon (Babangon Din ang Kahapon) ;Gawad Tanglaw Awards * 2014 Best Drama Anthology * 2014 Best Performance by an Actress - Jean Garcia (Kalbaryo ng Isang Ina) See also *List of Philippine television shows *List of programs broadcast by GMA Network *List of shows previously aired by GMA Network References External links * Category:GMA Network shows Category:Philippine drama Category:2002 Philippine television series debuts Category:2000s Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine anthology television series